littlebigplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
LittleBigPlanet 2 Levels
The story totals 50 levels that have you traveling around LittleBigPlanet once again to defeat the Negativitron. Da Vinci's Hideout Da Vinci's Hideout is the first area of the story where you meet Larry Da Vinci after he saves you from being sucked up by the Negativitron. This area is based after the 15th century, specifically Da Vinci's workshop. Characters *Larry Da Vinci (Creator Curator) *Avalon Centrifuge Levels *Introduction *Rookie Test *Grab and Swing & Grab and Swing part 2. *Gripple Grapple *Tower of Whoop *Final Test Boss: Larry's Machine After the Final Test is completed, Larry Da Vinci congratulates you and that Avalon sends you a message, then you set out for Victoria's Factory Victoria's Factory Victoria's Factory is the second area that Sackboy travels to, it is based on the Queen Victoria era, mainly a steam powered factory, when Sackboy and Larry arrive, Victoria's Factory is attacked by the Negativitron Characters *Larry Da Vinci *Victoria Von Bathysphere *The Negativitron Levels *Train Level *Brainy Cakes *Two Factory Levels *Kling Klong Boss: Kling Klong After Kling Klong is destroyed, Larry notices that Sackbots are being taken to The Factory of a Better Tomorrow, he asks if Victoria to come with him, she refuses, saying that she needs to clean up The Factory of a Better Tomorrow The Factory of a Better Tomorrow '''is the third area that Sackboy ventures to, it is based on a modern day factory, they find it's maker, Clive Handforth, in a can talking to himself, he then sees them and introduces himself to Sackboy, he says that the Sackbots are brainwashed and are being taken to the centre of the factory Characters *Larry Da Vinci *Clive Handforth Levels *Three Factory Levels *A Garbage Campactor Level *Fowl Play Boss: Coephicus the Guard Turkey After Clive says that Sackboy 'plucked' him from the pits of despair, he, Sackboy and Larry enter the Pod and fly to Avalonia, despite Clive's objection Avalonia '''Avalonia is the fourth area that Sackboy travels to, it is based on the far future, ironically, the background features a car wash, after Sackboy, Clive and Larry arrive they make their way to the entrance to Avalonia, they are greeted by Avalon, Clive yells "Hello Science Face" to him Characters *Larry Da Vinci *Clive Handforth *Avalon Centrifuge *Victoria Von Bathysphere (After Avalonia is completed) *The Negativitron *Avalon's Armaments Academy *A Shooter Level *A Rescue Level *A Level in a Tunnel *Huge Peril for Huge Spaceship Boss: The Evil Spaceship of Evilness After The Evil Spaceship is destroyed it fires a missile at Huge Spaceship, bringing her down, then Victoria arrives asking if she was late, Larry replies "A little, my Bakewell Tart", then he states that only one person can make her fly again, Dr. Herbert Higginbotham, but Clive says that he is now a loony and that he is in Eve's Asylum, then they set ou on a duck which Clive says "Well this is glamorous" Eve's Asylum for the Mentally Alternatives Eve's Asylum is the fifth area Sackboy and friends travel to, but only Clive ventures through it with him, it is based on a rainforest, Sackboy and Clive come here to get to Higginbotham, who is locked up in the far side of the Asylum Characters *Clive Handforth *Eve Silvia Paragorica *Dr. Herbert Higginbotham *The Negativitron *The King (Cameo) *The Queen (Cameo) *Frida (Cameo) *Little Xim (Cameo) Levels *Up and At 'em *Cave-Like Level *3 Fire Levels *Invasion of the Brain Invaders Boss: Brain Invader After the Brain Invader is destroyed, Herbert goes back to normal and says what has happened to him, they then set off back to Avalonia to fix Huge Spaceship The Cosmos The Cosmos is the last area Sackboy travels to, it is based on outer space, Sackboy and the others stand patiently as Higginbotham fixes Huge Spaceship, after he finishes, the Sackbots and Machines board it, unfortunatley, the Negativitron arrives, Clive warns everybody, but Avalon makes a statement that this will go down through history, but he gets sucked into the Negativitron, but Higginbotham says that he is still alive Characters *Larry Da Vinci *Victoria Von Bathysphere *Clive Handforth *Avalon Centrifuge *Eve Silvia Paragorica *Dr. Herbert Higginbotham Levels *Spaceship Level *Rescue Level *Where in the World is Avalon Centrifuge *8-Bit Style Level *Into the Heart of the Negativitron Boss: The Negativitron After the Negativitron is destroyed, Larry congratulates Sackboy and they all go home, then the credits roll Category:Story Category:LittleBigPlanet 2